1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble generating assemblies, and in particular, to bubble generating assemblies which include a cap that covers the bubble generating device and also functions as a dipping cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Perhaps the simplest example has a stick with a circular opening or port at one end, resembling a wand. A film is produced when the port is dipped into a bubble solution or bubble producing fluid (such as soap) and then removed therefrom. Bubbles are then formed by blowing carefully against the film. Such a toy requires dipping every time a bubble is to created, and the bubble solution must accompany the wand from one location to another. Another drawback is that only one bubble can be produced at a time. Therefore, such simple bubble producing toys offer limited amusement and are limited in the types, shapes and sizes of the bubbles that they can produce.
As a result, attempts have been made to provide bubble producing toys that offer more variety and amusement. Many of these newer bubble producing toys are more sophisticated, and many even allow for the provision of multiple bubbles.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need to provide bubble producing toys that can further enhance the amusement value and play variety for children.